Family Dealing
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Slash. Harry's parentage is a bit more complicated than anyone ever told him.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.  
><em>_So I was really enjoying Winchester-Colt's fic Demon King Daddy and was very sad to hear she has passed. So consider this in tribute to her. Though I am changing Harry's parentage from what she had, if Harry was Crowley and James' kid how did he get Lily's eyes after all?_

_Eventual HarrySam, pairing suggestion for Dean? People have wanted me to do the three together so if you'd like that let me know. Please bear in mind I haven't seen much of s5 or Crowley, except through fics._

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know why but for as long as he could remember there'd been the occasional person in his life whose eyes would flash black. They were never overt in their actions but they always appeared when his life was at its worst in the muggle world, they'd saved his life several times actually. They'd been teachers, doctors, police and even strangers on the street. After he'd entered the wizarding world he'd all but forgotten about them since he'd never seen them after that but every year on his birthday a present would appear, never anything grand, just a small trinket but he knew they were the ones giving them to him.

* * *

><p>"Nice to finally see you in person love." A man called and Harry spun, magic pooling in his hands and the older man raised his hands in surrender. "Easy there, I come in peace."<p>

"And you are?" The young wizard asked, getting a grin in return.

"Name's Crowley. Been looking for you for the last few months, you're not the easiest guy to find you know." He answered, studying Harry and then he smiled. "See you've been getting my birthday presents." He looked at the bracelet and charm on Harry's right wrist.

"You're the one who sends me presents…..did you send them too?"

"Them?" He asked and then chuckled. "Mia thought you'd noticed, didn't believe her. Guess she was right, what gave them away?"

"You mean other than the flashing black eyes? They actually helped me." Harry admitted softly and Crowley frowned.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to come to you myself but I couldn't, not till now. That's why I had them keeping an eye on you."

"Why? You're not a Death Eater or a member of the Order so what use am I to you." Harry demanded and Crowley sighed.

"No one ever told you, did they? Stupid wizards." He muttered and emerald eyes narrowed.

"Told me what?" Harry demanded. Crowley sighed and looked around the park he'd finally found Harry in. While there weren't too many people around he had the feeling that Harry would not be taking his news well.

"We need to talk privately love." Crowley told him, a bit saddened by the fact Harry backed away. "I swear I'm not here to hurt you." He promised and emerald eyes that reminded Crowley so much of the kids' mother narrowed before Harry nodded.

"There's a diner." Harry stated and Crowley followed him, feeling the staff watching him closely once they entered, amused but not surprised that they seemed to have taken a linking to Harry. "So talk."

"Well first, how much do you know about your parents? And I mean their lives outside school and work, not the fact you look like them." Crowley asked, he hoped Harry knew something about what he needed to tell him. But he doubted, if the boy knew surely he would have said something.

Harry studied the man sitting across from him, he wasn't blind, he could feel the evil wafting from him but….it wasn't like Voldemort or the Dementors, this was very different. It was a part of this…..man's very being and yet it wasn't all there was too him. That was why he had agreed to talk to him, he may be evil but Harry could feel the capacity for other emotions in him. Sort of like Remus when the wolf was close.

"Not much, no one ever wants to talk about them unless it's about my looks or how great an Auror Dad was, or Mum's temper and gift with Charms." Harry finally answered and Crowley rolled his eyes, amusing Harry.

"Damn it." The swearing made Harry chuckle and Crowley flashed him a grin. "Sorry, just makes this a lot more complicated." He reached into one of the pockets in his suite and then held the contents out to Harry. Harry could only stare at what appeared to be a picture of his parents wedding. They looked so young and happy as they waved and smiled for the camera, Sirius, Remus and…Crowley standing with them.

"You knew them." He whispered.

"Sure did. First met James….lets see, he must have been about nine at the time. Good kid if a bit spoilt but he eventually grew out of that. Met Lily after they graduated since I hadn't seen James in years. She was a real spitfire." Crowley smiled in remembrance and Harry swallowed in pain. Crowley saw and hesitantly reached over to place a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry didn't shrug him off. "Sorry kid." Crowley stated uncomfortably and Harry nodded, smiling at the waitress as she delivered their food. They ate in silence for a while, Crowley mainly watching Harry but Harry was used to being watched.

"So you knew my parents…..why have 'people' watching me, the gifts?" Harry asked once he was done eating and Crowley shifted, actually nervous for the first time in…well a very long time.

"Because it was a bit more than just knowing them Harry. James….he couldn't have kids." Crowley admitted and green eyes went wide in shock.

"But I look like him." Harry argued.

"Yeah you do because he blood adopted you. Lily and James well, they were great people and helping them have you was something I will never regret."

"You're trying to tell me you're my Dad?" Harry asked and Crowley nodded. "That's crazy." Harry tried to deny but he could feel it, could feel his magic curling under his skin, almost purring happily at the mans' presence

"I know you can feel it." Crowley stated and Harry looked away briefly before staring at him.

"Then why didn't you take me away?" Harry asked softly and Crowley sighed.

"I'm sorry kid, I really am. I would have raised you if I could have or sent you to safety but I wasn't in the country when James and Lily died, by the time I got back here you were gone. Took me years to find you and give you what help I managed to."

"What are you?" Harry asked and Crowley looked him in the eye, knowing this could send his son running.

"A demon."

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Dean's pairing is still undecided, there's a poll up for it on my ffnet profile, please vote.  
><em>_BTW – Dumbledore is still alive. _

**Chapter 2**

Harry stared in shock but with what he could feel coming from Crowley it wasn't really a complete surprise. "A demon." He stated and Crowley…his Dad…..nodded.

"Yeah, King of the Crossroads now. That's why I could come. My old, you could call her my boss I guess, was killed a couple of weeks back. She would have killed you if she'd known about you, another reason I never came myself."

"But why? I'm no threat to a demon."

"Yeah actually you are luv. You carry our blood and magic, that's a powerful combination."

"So I'm half….what does that make me?" Harry asked.

"Well you're not the first of your kind; actually I'd say you probably know the legends of the most famous pretty well considering wizards tend to swear using his name." Crowley prompted and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Merlin." He breathed and Crowley grinned.

"Yep. Merlin's probably the best know Cambion ever. Most powerful too though I'd say you'd give him a run for his money properly trained. Being half demon doesn't make you evil or anything, despite your lot trying to say it does." Crowley assured him and Harry stared at him. He was half demon, but Merlin had been too. It was a lot to take in.

"So what now?" Harry finally asked.

"I'd like you to come with me, get to know each other and I can teach you how to harness your powers. Won't even ask you to help me with anything that might offend your morals." Crowley offered and Harry looked down.

"The war…..the prophecy." Harry whispered, surprised to find he did want to go with his…..Father.

"That's easy enough, come to America with me Harry and I'll help you with your little Dark Lord problem." The demon offered and Harry stared at him before nodding.

"You have a deal." Harry grinned and Crowley laughed.

* * *

><p>"Got everything?" Crowley asked as Harry left the wards.<p>

"Yeah." Harry answered, grinning as Crowley dodged a white missile. "Hedwig be nice." Harry chided and the owl landed on his shoulder, preening his hair. "This is my…..Dad, Crowley, be nice okay?" Harry asked and the owl nodded.

"Smart girl you've got there. Okay give me your arm and we'll get out of here." Crowley offered and Harry reached out.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and Harry jumped, it was Dumbledore.

"Oh you don't want me to stop Albus, might be tempted to kill you after all." Crowley sneered.

"Harry get away from him, he's a demon."

"I know." Harry answered, shocking the Order members with Dumbledore. Crowley draped an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"You didn't think you could keep him from me forever did you?" Crowley grinned and Harry made eye contact with Remus who nodded and put his wand away.

"Harry return to the house immediately, you need to stay within the wards." Dumbledore tried and Harry shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me James isn't my Father? That he blood adopted me?" Harry asked, he knew Dumbledore knew, how else would he have known what Crowley was?

"Harry this is not a discussion for the street, let us go inside." Dumbledore tried but Harry shook his head and moved closer to Crowley.

"No Headmaster we won't. You've kept to many secrets. I'm going with my Dad." Harry told him and Crowley nodded, leaving the wizards to stare as they and Hedwig vanished.

Harry stumbled and Crowley steadied him as they appeared in a house. He looked around to find a richly appointed but muggle appearing room. Crowley put Harry's trunk to the side and walked to sit on a couch, motioning for Harry to join him.

"So there's a few rules for your safety." Crowley began explaining.

* * *

><p>Harry lay sprawled on a rug in front of the fire, reading the books his Dad had provided on Cambion, demons and wizards, learning as much as he could about his mixed heritage. His Dad had kept his word too, keeping all the soul dealing well away from Harry though he liked the hellhounds, they were cool. Plus they loved Harry; he played with them when no one else did. Sure enough he heard a whine and whistled lowly, letting the hound know where he was. Seconds later the large hellhound was on its back beside Harry as he rubbed its belly.<p>

"Master Potter." A voice called and Harry looked up to see Greg, one of his Dad's demonic retainers.

"Yes Greg?"

"Your Father said to tell you that your friend has arrived." The demon stated and Harry rolled to his feet.

"Thanks." He took off running and grinned when he spotted a familiar figure. "Moony!" He leapt and was caught by the grinning werewolf.

"I've missed you cub. Let me look at you." Remus held the teen at arm's length; study the changes he'd undergone in just a week. "You've gained some height and weight, looks good. Love the new clothes."

"Thanks. Dad insisted on a new wardrobe not that I was complaining."

"He always was a bit of a clotheshorse." Remus chuckled.

"Says the wolf that dresses in shabby robes." The demon pointed out as he joined them. "Good to see you again Remy." Crowley grinned and Remus winced at the hated nickname.

"Remus why didn't you or Sirius….."

"Tell you about your Dad? We thought you knew, saw the bracelet and assumed you were in contact." Remus admitted and Harry nodded, he could accept that.

"Well get the wolf settled in, full moons tomorrow so you'll want to rest up. Got plenty of woods for roaming out back." Crowley told them and Harry grinned, dragging Remus off to the room next to his. Crowley watched them go in amusement, but also worry. Things were moving quickly, he'd be approaching a certain pair of hunters soon, maybe he should get Remus and Greg to take Harry to Disneyworld or something….

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the hospital curiously; he'd never been in a muggle hospital before after all. No one was paying any attention to him, assuming he was a patient's family member obviously. He finally found the room he was looking for and found only the man in the bed thankfully. He slipped inside and studied the sleeping man, a hunter. If his Dad or Remus found<p>

Out what he was about to do he'd be grounded for a decade at least. But he'd been listening and watching, the Winchesters were important in stopping Lucifer and Bobby Singer was important to the Winchesters.

"Who the hell are you?"

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><em>_Okay so I decided since this is in honour of Winchester Colt and after looking at the poll results this will be either DeanCas or DeanLuna. Heavenly Demon will be the threesome. _

**Chapter 3**

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice demanded and Harry looked at the bed to find its occupant staring at him.

"Hi. Are you Bobby Singer? I hope so cause if I got the wrong room then this is embarrassing." Harry babbled and the man blinked.

"I'm Singer, what do you want kid?"

"Oh, um I'm Harry Evans. I uh….I'm here to help?" Harry said and mentally winced; he really should have thought this out more. At least he remembered to use Evans instead of Potter, something his Dad had suggested to make it harder for the Ministry to find him.

Bobby stared at the kid who'd walked into his room, taking in the messy dark hair and deep green eyes. The kid was well dressed but who or maybe what was he? "Help how?" he demanded.

"By healing you." Harry answered and Bobby frowned.

"How the hell would you do that?" he demanded suspiciously and the teen shrugged.

"Magic." Harry answered, sighing when the hunter pushed himself up in the bed, looking for a weapon. "Relax Mr. Singer. If I wanted to hurt or kill you, you'd be dead. I'm here to help because the Winchesters are important in stopping Lucifer and you're important to them. Therefore having you out of the game is not good." Harry explained as calmly as he could.

"Magic? What kind of magic?" Bobby demanded in disgust, looking more urgently for a weapon and Harry frowned before his eyes went wide.

"Oh no! Nothing like that! No demon deals, soul selling, blood or life sacrificing. I wouldn't touch that stuff, it makes me feel sick." Harry rushed to assure him, shuddering at the thought. Just because his Dad made soul deals didn't mean he had to like them or do the same.

"Then how?" The hunter demanded and Harry sighed. How the hell was he meant to explain? He wasn't a Healer or anything, he could do some healing yes but he did it instinctively.

"I don't really know how to explain it; I'm not a trained Healer or anything. What I do, it's just….instinct. I can heal you, maybe not fully, I'm not sure but it'll be better than how you are now. There's no cost Mr. Singer." Harry promised and the man studied him closly before finally nodding warily. Harry slowly walked over to the bed and placed a hand over Bobby's stomach, letting his magic seep into the man's body, searching for the damage. He just poured the magic in, letting it do its job. He heard the door open but ignored it, he had to, if the Healing was interrupted it could kill the Hunter. Eventually his magic left the man and Harry swayed but stepped back from the bed with a small smile. "Try wriggling your toes." He said, ignoring the three new presences in the room.

Bobby lay still even as he felt a strange warmth spreading through him. He stared up at the teenager, seeing the growing strain whatever he was doing was causing. Hearing noise form the door he glanced to the side, seeing the boys and their angel all staring in shock. Then the kid swayed and stepped back, the warmth retreating with him and Bobby pushed himself up even as he was told to wriggle his toes. He watched in awe as his toes wriggled before looking up at the kid in thanks.

"Cas wait!" Dean screamed and Harry turned, just in time to avoid being skewered. He lept over the bed putting it and the hunter in it between himself and his attacker since they seemed to know the hunter, he figured he wouldn't hurt Singer just to get Harry. Harry backed away, hands raised defensively as his magic swirled beneath his skin, ready to attack. "Bobby?" Dean called and the older hunter sat up.

"I'm fine, better than I have been in a long time. Kid gave me my legs back. So why the hell are you trying to kill him?" Bobby demanded of the angel.

"You do not know what he is." Castiel stated and Harry paled slightly. His Dad and Remus were going to kill him. There was one main rule in the house, stay away from Angels. And what was trying to kill him? Going by the sword and the outline of wings he could just see…an Angel. He dodged again and then felt strong arms wrap around him, containing him but also moving him further away from the Angel. Harry looked up to see the taller of the two younger hunters holding him.

"You hurt?" The man asked and Harry shook his head, too busy staring into concerned hazel eyes to answer verbally.

Sam grabbed the teenager, pulling him away from Castiel and keeping him from leaving the room. He looked down as the kid looked up, amazed by just how green his eyes were. "You hurt?" He asked softly, getting a head shake in answer. Sam stared down at the teenager, studying him. He wasn't sure how old he was but he was young and rather skinny but there was something…Sam inhaled and nearly swooned as the boys scent it him, he'd never smelt anything like it.

"Hold him still Sam, he is not human." Castiel called and Sam's eyes widened in shock, seeing the boy tense. Did that explain his scent and Sam's reaction to it? Emerald eyes stared up at him, pleading silently and Sam pulled him further away from Castiel, feeling the teenager realx a little.

"He gave Bobby his legs back; he hasn't even tried to hurt any of us." Sam stated, feeling the teen fully relax.

"Thank you." The teen finally spoke and Sam was surprised by his accent. Sam just nodded, dodging with the teen again as Castiel attacked, only to be restrained by Dean and Bobby who had gotten up.

"Cas stop it! You're just freaking the kid out!" Dean yelled and Sam snickered at the look that appeared on the kids face.

"I'm seventeen." The teen mumbled and Sam was surprised, he'd thought he was younger.

Castiel glared at Dean but then relaxed and nodded. Dean didn't let go, not sure whether or not to trust the Angel wasn't going to attack again. "Okay, now you kid are gonna answer some questions. Okay?"

"Guessing I don't have much of a choice." Harry answered and Dean grinned at him.

"Nope." Dean agreed.

"What are you? Why can I not sense you?" Castiel demanded.

"Cas." Dean sighed in exasperation. "I'll ask the questions okay? Don't think the kid likes you after trying to kill him." Dean told the Angel who nodded slowly. "Okay so Cas' questions, what are you and why can't he sense you?"

"It's my…..magic, my magic's hiding me." Harry answered quietly, not really looking at any of them.

At that answer Sam stiffened, tightening his hold as he looked first at his brother and then at Bobby. Magic? This kid dealt with demons? Sam glanced down again, seeing and feeling how tense the teen was.

"I see now." Castiel whispered, staring at Harry.

"See what?" Dean demanded.

"What he is. I will not try to harm him Dean, you can let me go."

Harry was terrified, wand slipping into his hand. Did the Angel know he was a Cambion? That was not good but then why say he wasn't going to hurt him?

"So what is he?" Dean asked.

"A Wizard." Castiel stated and Harry relaxed, the angel didn't know.

Dean let go and stepped back. "A what?" He looked at Harry.

"A Wizard, a born magic user." Castiel explained. "You have a wand?"

Harry nodded and raised the hand holding the holly wand, smiling slightly when Dean's jaw literally dropped a bit.

"Dude. You seriously have a magic wand?" Dean asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Harry said, slipping his wand back into its holster.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Harry stared at the four men, not sure what to do now. His Dad and Remus were gonna be pissed that he'd revealed himself to an angel, even if said angel only thought he was a wizard. "Well….I uh better go now. Nice meeting you all." Harry told them, moving towards the door.

"Wait! If you can heal Bobby…we could use your help. Please." Sam took a step towards the teen but then paused when he saw him tighten his grip on his wand.

"And get my arse kicked by demons and angels? No thanks." Was the answer.

"Coward." Dean muttered.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't. I've got my own problems….you'd end up dragged in and you have to focus on stopping the devil." Harry explained. "Sorry." He whispered and then apparated.

"Harry where have you been?" Remus asked and Harry hid a flinch.

"Just wandering. I'm not locked in the house Moony as long as I stay away from angels and demons." Harry grumbled and Remus nodded.

"So did you have fun?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm thinking maybe I should go to Florida, see Disney World and stuff." Harry admitted and Remus grinned.

"You should, go have some mindless fun."

"Well not today. Want to do some study, get a good night sleep. Play with the hounds."

"Disney World tickets are already bought love." Crowley told him, waving the tickets. "One for you, one for Remy and one for Greg. Got some demons coming round I don't want seeing you." Crowley admitted and Harry sighed but nodded.

"For how long?"

"Well the tickets might also include a Caribbean cruise." Crowley answered.

"Dad…."

"Harry these demons are loyal to Lucifer, he can't learn about you. If he does…"

"I'll be better off dead I know. Do I get spending money?" He pouted and Crowley laughed.

* * *

><p>Remus watched as Harry and Greg stumbled off the ride, watching his godson laughing and playing with a demon. But Crowley had assured him of Greg's loyalty, the demon would give its life to protect Harry. He just wished there were some kids around for Harry to be with. It was just too risky to get in contact with any of his schoolmates; they could be loyal to Dumbledore or be traced without realising it. And Harry just didn't fit with normal teens, he'd seen and done too much, was too old mentally.<p>

"Remus come on!" Harry called happily and Remus followed them. Crowley had gone a bit overboard, booking them into a resort for a week and then onto a two week cruise but if it kept Harry happy and safe he wouldn't complain. Thankfully the full moon had been right before they left so he didn't have to worry about that.

* * *

><p>"Funny thing." Crowley commented and Harry paused.<p>

"Dad?"

"Robert Singer….paralysed hunter and now he can walk, like magic." He said and Harry shrugged. "Harry…."

"I fixed him, happy? I can't get involved I know that but the Winchesters need his help." Harry admitted and Crowley sighed.

"Great. So when he tells the boys about you?"

"They have a false name. And uh….they might have seen me healing him."

"Harry!"

"Not like I planned on them walking in while I was healing him!" Harry flopped into a chair. "Told them I had my own issues, that healing him was my way of helping and then I apparated." Harry admitted.

"Damn it Harry! They tell that angel on Dean's shoulder….." Crowley trailed off, staring at his son and then he sighed. "Let me guess, he was there too?"

"Yeah, knew I was a wizard but nothing else." Harry answered. Crowley groaned and sighed.

"Great."

"Who are they going to tell Dad? It'll be fine."

"Alright but you stay away from then for now on. Understood?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good now run along."

"He's definitely Lily's son." Remus pointed out as he walked over and Crowley sighed but nodded.

"Why couldn't he be more like me?" He grumbled and Remus laughed.

"Come on, you love seeing them in him." Remus pointed out and the demon nodded.

"Know it all werewolf."

* * *

><p>"Greg? What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing how tense his bodyguard had become all a sudden.<p>

"Harry run, apparate home as soon as you can." Greg ordered and Harry frowned.

"What is it?"

"Go!" Greg yelled, eyes black as he shoved Harry who stumbled but started running, soon hearing the sounds of a fight behind him. He forced himself to keep running and not look back until he was far enough away from people to apparate.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked and Crowley smirked.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." He studied them, glad Harry was out with Greg in New York. Sam held a rather familiar knife while his brother held an ordinary shotgun. Crowley approached but then stopped when he saw his rug was crumpled. He lifted it and saw a devil's trap had been drawn on the bottom. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" He demanded even as two of his less loyal demons appeared to disarm and restrain the brothers. He smirked and opened his desk draw, holding up a gun. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." He aimed at Dean, seeing the flash of fear in the green eyes but then he adjusted his aim and shot the demons. "We need to talk. Privately."

"What the hell is this?" Dean demanded as they went into the library.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" He waved a hand, locking the door in case Remus got home early. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam stated in disbelief.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley grinned and aimed at Dean again. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Dad!" Harry yelled as he ran into the room, skidding to a stop and then he paled as he saw the brothers.

"You!" Dean yelled in shock and Harry swallowed, moving further away from them and trying not to see the disbelief and horror in Sam's eyes.

"Harry why are you here? Where's Greg?" Crowley demanded and the Winchester's were surprised to hear concern in his voice.

"I don't know. We were in New York and he got all tense, told me to run, come home so I did." Harry looked back at his Dad. "I heard him fighting someone. I…I don't know if he's alive or dead." Harry whispered and Crowley grabbed his shoulders.

"You did the right thing love. Greg couldn't fight and worry about you. He's your body guard for a reason."

"Okay would someone tell us what the hell is going on? You called him Dad?" Dean demanded and Harry flinched slightly.

"Dean stop." Sam told him, having seen the flinch.

"Stop? He called a demon Dad!"

"Because he is my Dad." Harry whispered.

Dean glared at them both. "You're a demon?" He demanded and Harry shook his head.

"I'll send someone to check on Greg, why don't you head upstairs Harry while I finish with these two." Crowley suggested and Harry nodded, moving to leave the room.

"Harry!" Sam called and the teen turned to stare at him. "I…" Sam trailed off, not sure what to say and Harry stared at him curiously before smiling slightly at him. Sam started as he felt something brush against his mind and then he knew a phone number he hadn't before. He stared at Harry in shock but then nodded and Harry grinned, leaving the room.

Crowley watched the interaction between his son and Sam with a small frown. He knew Sam's role in things and Harry getting close to him was not what he wanted but he could see it was too late already. He could see the forming bond between the two and it scared him that if Lucifer won he could lose his son.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam stared at his phone for a while before dialling the number that had popped into his head back at Crowley's.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Hi, it's ah Sam."

"Hi Sam." Harry sounded happy and slightly amused by his greeting. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"It didn't work, Lucifer's still alive." Sam admitted.

"That's not good." Harry agreed. "You hurt?"

"Few bumps and bruises…..Jo and Ellen didn't make it." Sam told him.

"I'm sorry." The soft British voice whispered.

"I…you healed Bobby but…how can Crowley be your Dad?"

"It's a long story but I'm not a demon. And I definitely don't want that bastard to win." Harry promised him.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and rubbed the hellhounds stomach, smiling when its tail wagged. They'd had to abandon the house and run after the brothers failed to kill Lucifer but the new place wasn't bad at all. His Dad was away on business a lot which left him with a few hounds, Remus and Matt, Greg's replacement as his bodyguard. He missed Greg, the demon had been fun. Matt was too serious all the time. But he hadn't been heard from since New York and the body he had been using had been found dead in apparently a rather gruesome manner, not that anyone had let Harry see anything. His Dad and Moony were good at that, keeping him away from anything too gruesome or to do with his Dad's work. But that didn't mean he didn't end up aching a lot.<p>

It had taken some work but Moony had finally agreed and now tutored him every day in DADA. He loved the lessons, just like back in third year when he'd been learning the Patronus charm. Due to his Dad's insistence he's even being home schooled in non-magical subjects so that he can live in either world when everything's done. Harry sometimes got fed up with all the work but he was happier in America than he ever had been in England so he knew the classes were a smart idea. But the lessons he loved most were the ones with his Dad, learning the powers he'd inherited from him and learning to use his magic better without relying on his wand.

He still missed his friends back at Hogwarts but he didn't really miss the school itself, even though it had been the first place he had ever considered home. It's not like he has any friends here, his Dad and Remus were family after all and Greg was dead or so deep in hell they couldn't find him. The only person he might be able to call friend was Sam, a hunter who would probably kill him if he ever learnt what Harry really was. Sure Sam had heard him call Crowley dad after all even with Harry denying he was a demon Sam had to be wondering. Harry didn't understand why he was drawn to the older male but something about Sam called out to him, made his magic dance under his skin and it was intoxicating. Pity he'd never see him again if his Dad had any say in it.

* * *

><p>Harry laughed and lunged to the side, just avoiding the leaping hellhound. He pivoted quickly and faced the creature, the two opponents eyeing each other as they circled. Crowley walked into the room and paused; watching the two as they moved together before the hound lunged and Harry dodged, foot lashing out to trip it as he did so. Crowley grinned and shook his head, only his son would dare to play with the hounds like that but he could see it wasn't just play but training for both parties. He tensed slightly when it looked like Harry wasn't going to dodge in time but then he dropped under the leaping hound and kicked out, sending her flying. He was learning and gaining strength fast. Sure Harry had always been fast but speed wasn't everything. To survive his son had to have the strength to take on demons. Harry glanced over and grinned, motioning to the hound with his hand and she sat down. "You're back!"<p>

"Missed me?" he teased and Harry rolled his eyes but darted in to hug him briefly and Crowley couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Nope." Harry denied. "Are you back for long?"

"Unless a deal is needed to be made I should be here for at least a month." That brought a happy smile to his son's face. They had missed so much time together but with his job and Harry's destiny moving ever closer would they ever make up for the lost time? They both knew prophecy was hanging over Harry's head and it would not be denied, sooner or later he would have to face Voldemort again and Crowley may lose him forever. "Come on; let's see what you've managed to learn while I was away." He led Harry to the room they used for training his powers.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Harry grabbed his phone, half asleep and half buried under a dogpile of hounds. "'lo?" He mumbled.

"Harry? I…did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Sam? What is it?" He looked at his clock and groaned. "It's 2:20 in the morning!"

"Sorry. I…." Sam trailed off and Harry sat up, pushing out from under the hounds and turning his bedside lamp on.

"Sam take a deep breath. What's wrong?"

"So hungry….I need…." Sam admitted and Harry frowned, moving to get dressed. It was crazy but he couldn't leave Sam like this.

"It's okay Sam, just hang on." He soothed, hanging up. He grabbed his wand and the knife his Dad had given him before apparating. He appeared in a motel room and looked around. "Sam?" He called and heard a moan from the bathroom. He moved the dresser from in front of the door and stared in shock before moving to Sam's side and working on the cuffs. "It's okay I'll have you free in a second."

"No, don't. I can't fight it." Sam told him, skin flushed and Harry wet a cloth to wipe his face down gently.

"Fight what Sam?" He asked gently, trying to calm him.

"You shouldn't be here…..Famine…."

"As in the Horseman?" Harry asked and Sam nodded. "It's okay Sam, I'll be fine. What are you craving?" He asked and Sam looked away, ashamed. "Hey, it's not your fault Sam, just tell me."

"Blood….demon blood." Sam admitted and Harry winced but nodded.

"Okay. Let's just take the edge off, okay?" He whispered, using his wand to nick his arm, letting some blood drip into the complimentary glass in the bathroom. He filled the rest with water and held it to Sam's lips, getting a confused look. "Trust me Sammy, drink." Harry smiled softly at him and Sam drank the bloody water, eyes closing in relief and pleasure.

Sam savoured the tainted water, feeling the strength flow through him but then his eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry in confusion and shock. "You said you're not…"

"I'm not a demon Sam." Harry flopped down beside him, getting the cuffs off him finally. "But Crowley is my biological Dad, as well as a wizard named James Potter and a witch called Lily Evans. They both died when I was fifteen months old, murdered by a power hungry madman. James couldn't have kids and he'd known Crowley a long time so…"

"He donated so they could have you?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"James then blood adopted me through magic giving me two Dads and one Mum. The technical name is Cambion. Half breed." He admitted softly.

"I have demon blood but not like that, so what am I?" Sam asked and Harry turned to face him, taking a hand and gently letting his magic flow through Sam who gasped at the warm, safe feeling.

"Human, you're human Sam. Just tainted, looks like the taint was a lot stronger till recently."

"When Lucifer…something saved us and detoxed me." He explained and Harry nodded before standing and offering him a hand up.

"Come on, let's go find that brother of yours and see if we can help."

"Harry…."

"You still hungry?" Harry asked and Sam blinked as he realised that for now at least he wasn't. Harry grinned. "Magic. Come on." He offered Sam his hand again and Sam licked his lips before taking it. He let Harry help him up and then blinked when the younger man wrapped an arm around him. "Hold on." And with that they were gone.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up as Sam and Harry suddenly appeared in the diner, both looking mad. Dean wasn't sure whether to be relieved, mad or scared. Sam had stayed behind for a reason after all and he still wasn't sure he trusted Harry. Famine turned to them and frowned as he looked at them, his powers not affecting them for some reason. Then his gaze focused on the smaller male and widened as he realised just what he was facing. Harry threw his hand out and Famine went flying across the room. Harry moved to Castiel's side and put a hand on his shoulder, wrapping his magic around the falling angel and Castiel blinked, stumbling to his feet, suddenly no longer consumed by the need to eat. Famine struggled wildly but Harry was not letting him go. He tossed his knife to Sam who acted quickly, removing the demons ring finger and then shoving the blade into his heart. Harry grinned as the blade did its job and killed the Horseman, much to everyone else's surprise.<p>

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked as he gave Harry his knife back and Dean nodded.

"What just happened? Thought they couldn't be killed."

"You think Dad wouldn't give me a way to defend myself from anyone? Won't kill Lucifer but that blade will kill pretty much anything else." Harry answered as he put the knife away.

"Handy."

Castiel stared at the young Wizard who had healed Bobby; suddenly realising he was missing something about the young man. He focused what power he had left on the boy and then his eyes went wide. Cambion, he was a Cambion. But then why help them? Was he another Ruby? Appearing helpful while leading the brothers astray?

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"I'm fine Sammy. How did you…." Dean looked between the two.

"Sam called me half delirious so I figured I should see what was wrong. Was not expecting one of the Horsemen."

"Well we already took care of War." Dean told him and Harry grinned.

"Great!" He rubbed his forehead absently and then looked at his hand, seeing the blood. "Oh no." He whispered before green eyes rolled back and he crumpled, Sam just managing to catch him as he jerked wildly.

"Harry!" Sam called in alarm as he knelt down, cradling Harry close as he seemed to go through some sort of fit. "Cas help him please!"

Castiel moved closer and curiously placed a hand on his head, searching and then he pulled back in shock. "He is Harry Potter."

"Okay….?" Dean looked at him blankly.

"The saviour of the Wizarding World is a Cambion." Castiel stated in shock. "There is nothing we can do; it is a vision of his enemy. He will come out of it on his own."

"Cambion? What is that?" Dean demanded and Sam sighed.

"Crowley's his Dad Dean; he's half demon, half human." He admitted as Harry began to still, breathing evening out. Harry groaned, eyelids fluttering. "Harry? Come on, wake up. Please." He whispered and pained green eyes opened.

"Owe." He muttered and Sam smiled in relief.

"Hey, back with us?" Sam asked and Harry blinked but nodded and sat up, Sam steadying him.

"I….I have to go." Harry mumbled as he got to his feet, head spinning and feeling sick from what he'd seen.

"Voldemort is moving." Castiel stated and Harry looked over at him, nodding. "Prophecy cannot be beaten."

"Yeah it can." Harry told him before vanishing with a pop. His Dad had a plan and he trusted him, beside Remus would eat Crowley one month if Harry died.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Harry stumbled only to feel familiar hands steady him. "Cub?"

"Tom." He gasped out, raising his head to reveal the state of his scar and Remus swore before calling for Crowley. The demon appeared and moved instantly to his son's side, gently checking the scar. "Tell me it's nearly done?" Harry asked and Crowley grinned.

"Oh yeah, no way is my son dying for some pathetic human prophecy. Only two left." He brushed his fingers over Harry's scar and the teen nodded.

"This is really going to hurt isn't it?" Harry asked and Crowley nodded. He was King of the Crossroads after all so yes there was a way to get Harry out of his fate. They just had to make a deal.

"We've spent the last several months writing this." Remus handed him the bit of paper and Harry read it over silently before doing so out loud and then sighing.

"This is gonna be gross." He muttered before kissing his own Dad to seal the deal. Remus chuckled as they both made faces over that. Crowley placed his hand over the scar again and frowned in concentration. The deal had been for a soul but it never said Harry's soul, no he was going to rip that monster's soul out of his son and send it to Hell where it belonged. Remus held Harry as the teen cried out in pain, eyes scrunched shut as he focused on helping his Father disentangle the Horcrux from his own soul. Finally a swirling black mass emerged from the scar and Harry collapsed in Remus' arms, gasping for air. Crowley tossed the soul fragment to a nearby hound and the creature grabbed onto it, snarling and growling as it shook it, ripping into it before allowing it to go to Hell. Remus apparated to Harry's bedroom and gently settled him into bed, putting a pain potion beside him before going to rejoin Crowley.

"So just the one left?" Remus asked as he sat down and Crowley handed him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"And Riddle keeps it with him at all times. Thanks to the links created by that wretched Dark Mark I've been unable to slip any demons into his ranks. "

"So bait and trap." Remus sighed and Crowley nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Crowley demanded as he watched his son pack.<p>

"Scotland." Was the absent answer as Harry threw a jacket into his bag.

"No, you are not going anywhere near Great Britain till this is dealt with."

"Why? He's after me."

"Yes, all the more reason to keep you on another continent. You still have several years of training to go before I would ever consider sending you off to fight. And don't think I don't know what you and Sammy got up to the other day. The point is you let the trained fighters finish this."

"It's my friends he'll go after if he can't have me." Harry argued angrily.

"That's true but there are demons protecting them. It's safer for everyone with you sitting this one out." Harry threw the shirt he was holding down on the bed angrily before vanishing and Crowley sighed. Teenagers.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped when Harry appeared beside him and it looked like he was sulking. "Harry?" The teen looked over at him and sighed, running a hand through his hair and Sam frowned. "Wait…..what happened to your scar?"<p>

"Dad dealt with it. Now he wants me to sit in my room while my friends are targeted in a war." Harry laid his head on his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Okay…I'm pretty lost here." Sam admitted and Harry sighed before reaching out and putting a hand against his face, staring into his eyes. Sam frowned and then his eyes went wide and he gasped as Harry's life basically ran like a movie inside his mind. Harry pulled back and Sam trembled, breathing heavily. Was this what drew him to Harry? Some instinctive knowledge that had had suffered even worse than he had? Or was it the whole demon thing that linked them? Without even thinking Sam pulled Harry into a hug and the teen stiffened briefly before turning to bury his head in Sam's shirt and soon Sam felt the warmth of tears seeping through. "It's okay Harry, let it go." He whispered, feeling him tremble and cry but without noise. Sam stayed there; holding him as long as he needed him to, too few people had just been there for Harry when he needed it. When Harry was all cried out he conjured a glass of water and let some blood drip in before offering it to Sam who downed it. "Thanks. You okay?"

"Sorry." Harry went to look away but Sam stopped him.

"For what? Soaking my shirt, needed a wash anyway." That got a small laugh from Harry and Sam grinned. "You really confuse Cas you know. Apparently you weren't meant to be a Cambion."

Harry snorted. "Well if I wasn't I'd never have been born. Guess they weren't paying all that much attention." Sam chuckled at that and nodded. He got the feeling the Angels missed a lot of things.

"Why do you want to go back? With everything that world put you through…."

"Because even if most of them are sheep they don't deserve what he'd do to them. We both know that." Harry levelled him with a look and Sam nodded sheepishly, that was why he'd never managed to walk away from hunting again after Jess.

"Well you better make it back alive and in one piece."

"Here." Harry conjured a bottle and then sliced his hand, letting the blood run in. "A few drops in water every week or so. There's enough in there to last a year or more if you're careful."

"Thanks. I better keep this away from Dean."

"Oh?"

"He uh….doesn't agree with me drinking blood or using my powers."

"Why not? Okay I get the blood bit as ewww. But what's wrong with using your abilities?"

"Because everyone says they'll turn me Darkside and they're right. I….I lost it, beat Dean and ended up killing Lilith which let Lucifer out."

Harry just snorted and shook his head. "Being a Parselmouth and a Cambion doesn't make me evil Sam. You having some demon blood in you and some psychic abilities doesn't make you evil. It's what you use it for and how. I'd say beating Dean was more the addiction talking than the powers." Harry answered and Sam stared at him in surprise. When he really thought about it he decided Harry was right. Drug addicts would do similar things if desperate enough for another fix after all.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Harry smiled and stood. "Can't promise to come back alive but I'll do my best." He told Sam before darting in and kissing Sam's cheek before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Remus walked into Harry's room and looked around before vanishing and reappearing in Crowley's private office. "Harry's gone."<p>

"Damn it!"

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Crowley paced his study, furious and more scared than he had been in centuries. Harry had been gone for three months now and there was no news, nothing. He had tried to follow, so had Remus and several hounds and they had been bounced back rather painfully. If Remus wasn't a werewolf he would probably be dead, as it was he was still limping. Even the brother's pet angel had tried only to end up in Siberia. Something or someone had Britain in total lockdown. And the strangest thing was that the 'muggles' seemed totally unaware of that fact. Nothing was getting in or out and it worried him and now the Winchester boys had come up with a crazy plan to put Lucifer back in the cage that relied on Sam being strong enough to hold him. Yeah right. Maybe if Harry was there to back him up but on his own? They were all going to die.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at his brother as he backed away towards the black pit in the middle of the cemetery. He was terrified, he didn't want to die but there was no other way. He would not let Lucifer destroy the world or lay a hand on Dean again. At least Harry was safe from him for now. He wished he could see the cambion one last time but he was struggling to keep the archangel back. "Goodbye Dean." He whispered and then took the last step back into the pit.<p>

"No!" Dean's scream of denial was the last thing he heard as he plummeted down towards the cage.

"I am sorry Dean." A familiar voice said and Dean looked up to find Castiel standing nearby.

"Can you…"

"No. The Seals have been reset, there is no way to release something from the Cage without breaking them again." He explained softly. Dean crawled to where the hole had been and just sat there, clutching at the grass, fighting tears. He heard Cas leave and didn't care, he wanted his brother back.

"He actually did it." The surprised voice a few hours later made him start slightly and then he turned to stare at the demon. "Mate, you look a mess." Crowley moved to kneel beside him. He could feel the fading power where Dean sat and knew this was where the entry to the cage had been. "Sam did a very brave thing Dean."

Dean nodded. "Stupid thing too."

"Well yeah. Come on Winchester, he wouldn't be happy if you got sick sitting here. You can come keep Remus company." He offered the hunter a hand and Dean hesitated before taking it and soon the graveyard was empty.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Remus worked on something way beyond his understanding of magic, not that he knew much about the kind Remus and Harry wielded in the first place. Finding out Harry was missing and Britain was somehow cut off had been a big surprise. He prayed the kid was okay, he needed to apologise for always being so wary around him and give him the message Sam had left for him. He hadn't even peeked in the envelope, respecting his brothers' privacy. Even thinking of Sam had lances of pain lashing through his heart but shockingly being here helped some. This was Harry's home and Dean knew Sam had cared about Harry, a lot. Maybe even more than cared despite the difference in their ages. He nearly jumped as a book went flying, Remus snarling in anger. After three months Dean didn't even feel the urge to reach for a weapon at the sound. He knew Remus wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was trying to hurt those the wolf cared about. And finding out he fit in that category had been a big surprise to him. Apparently since Harry and cared about them and helped them that made them as good as pack to Remus. Dad would have flipped over that.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam held Adam tightly, protecting his little brother with his own body as the two pissed off Archangels fought each other. What was the point? They were stuck in here together for eternity so why fight? Not like any of them could die in here. How long had they been locked in the cage? Days? Years? Centuries? Time had lost all meaning. All that mattered was staying out of their way and keeping Adam safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Dull green eyes stared at the door to his cell. He'd been so stupid and now he was paying for it. He didn't even make a noise as the bands around his wrists glowed, siphoning off power to add to whatever they were doing. He was tired, always so tired. But they never let him sleep, no that would be too much like an escape, even if only briefly. He wanted his Dad, wanted Sam too. But no one was coming. He would be stuck here until he died, if he died. There were ways to keep someone alive with magic after all. He doubted they were above using unicorn blood to keep him amongst the living as long as they could use him. Hands suddenly clenched into fists as he snarled, they would pay for this. He would watch the streets run red with their blood no matter how long it took. He would enjoy ripping Dumbledore's spin out with his bare hands, show the bastard what the son of Crowley was truly capable of. He knew Lily and James would agree, if they could see what their world had become, what they had done to him they would get a good dose of a redheads rage and the infamous Potter temper.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus sat beside Dean on the porch and offered him the bottle of butter beer. Dean took it and drank some, nodding in thanks. Remus didn't like how quiet the hunter had become over the last few months. He could understand his reaction though. He'd lost everything now and was grieving. Sam had been his world since he was four and now Dean had to learn how to be alone. At least he was staying with them and not out hunting alone. If he had tried that Remus would tie him to a bed or something, he was not letting the younger commit suicide by hunt. "Anything?" The quiet question startled him and he looked at Dean, taking in how worn he looked.<p>

"Nothing, Britain's still cut off. Crowley has some loyal demons in France to keep a close watch on the situation."

"Do you think he's alive?"

"I have to." Remus answered. "I will not lose my cub to those bastards."

"Need help bashing heads together just ask." Dean offered and Remus grinned but nodded. It was good to hear Dean taking an interest in something.

* * *

><p>Crowley threw his glass at the fire place, watching the crystal shatter and the alcohol cause the flames to leap briefly. It was almost a year since his son had vanished and it hurt. He had tried everything to contact him, to find out if he was even still alive but nothing worked. He refused to even consider that Harry was dead, the boy was a survivor and too powerful to be taken down without the whole world feeling his death. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he just wanted his son back. They'd had so little time together.<p>

He tensed as he felt something slam into the wards around the house even as Remus and Dean burst into the room. "What's going on?" Dean asked in confusion even as Remus drew his wand, ready to fight. The room went deathly still and Dean gasped for air in the stillness as pressure built up. Suddenly there was a massive crashing noise and all the wards fell even as a tall dark haired figure appeared before crumpling to the floor.

Remus took a sniff and then ran towards the man. "Cub!" He screamed in alarm.

_TBC….._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_All new stories on ffnet will be under the author name Scififan33, there are 4 already. One of them is a new Dark Hunter crossover for those who like them._

**Chapter 9**

Crowley sat beside his son's bed, watching over him as he slept. It had been three days since he had appeared out of nowhere, ripping down all the protections in the process, and he had yet to show any signs of waking. Then there was the fact he had somehow ages several years in the space of a year, he'd gone from a teenager to an adult and his powers had completely matured as well. It just wasn't possible, was it? Dean had mentioned his brother being stuck in a time loop before by Gabriel but something like that would take an angel and there was no sign of angelic interference.

"Any change?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Nothing. It seems his powers are sustaining his body for now at least." The demon answered.

"He's made it this far, he'll pull through." Dean told him, taking a last look at Harry's unmoving form before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Sam bit his lip, trying not to scream in pain as something lashed through his back, hearing Adam whimper in fear. It hurt so much, all the time. It had always been like this, hadn't it? Sam hugged Adam tighter; there had been something before…..something good, but what? It was so hard…he closed his eyes, fighting to remember; it was getting harder and harder. "Help us please." He begged, not knowing who he was asking, not anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>'Help us please.' The whisper seeped into the sleepers mind and emerald eyes snapped open. He knew that voice, Sam needed him. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't his cell…..this was his room….was he really free? He threw the blankets aside and got up, stumbling slightly. He left the room and headed downstairs, following the sound of voices.<p>

Remus sniffed and frowned, looking over at the doorway before falling silent in shock and hope. Dean looked over and his eyes went wide. As the room went silent Crowley frowned and looked at them before looking at the door. "Harry?" He stood up, taking half a step towards his son.

"Dad? Is this….I got out?" Harry asked, needing to confirm it.

Crowley rushed over and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight. It was very rare for the demon to make a show of emotion but his son was awake! He felt Harry hug him back just as tightly, trembling slightly. "It's alright now Harry, you're home son."

As soon as he let go Remus was there, hugging Harry tight to assure himself his pup was okay. And then Dean approached slowly. "Hey kid."

"Dean…where's Sam, I heard him." Harry said and Dean looked away in pain.

"Harry….Sam is dead." Remus whispered and Harry frowned before shaking his head.

"But I heard him; he woke me up asking for help." Harry argued and Crowley blinked.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Just help us please, it was Sam's voice."

"But that's impossible. Sam's…he jumped. He's in hell." Dean choked out. It still hurt so much, it would always hurt.

"And Harry's part demon, part wizard. Which means like it or not he does have a link to hell. It's possible he may have heard Sam, depending on how strong a bond they developed through Sam having drunk some of his blood." Crowley informed them; just how powerful was his son?

Dean was in shock, Harry Had heard Sam crying out for help? His baby brother was locked away in a Cage with what had to be two very pissed of angels and Adam probably wasn't all that happy with him either since he didn't get his deal being in hell and all. Who knew what tortures he was being subjected to by them?

Harry was just as shocked though for a different reason. Sam was dead? In hell? What had he missed? "Would someone like to tell me what I missed?" He asked in shock and Remus gently pushed him down into a chair.

"We couldn't find a way to stop Lucifer except to open the Cage and shove him back in. The angels…they brought back our half-brother Adam to be Michael's vessel. Sam had to say yes in order to get Lucifer into the cage." Dean answered, voice shaking slightly.

"Apparently there was some fighting and Dean was injured which allowed Sam to take control. He jumped and took Michael with him as well." Remus finished.

"So that's why Sam said help 'us'. This Adam person is trapped too." Harry sighed, how the hell was he meant to save them from…well hell?

"There's no way to save them Harry." Crowley told him and Harry stared at his father in shock. How could they just leave them? "The Seals have been reset, the only way to get into the Cage is to re-break them or…"

"Or what?" Dean demanded and Crowley shrugged.

"Only Death can get in there without breaking the Seals."

"So we call him up." Dean couldn't believe it, there might actually be a way!

"You can't just call Death and ask him to break people out of the Cage!"

"I can." Harry stated and they all looked at him.

"What?" Crowley stared at his son, had he maybe lost a few marbles?

"Know the Tale of the Three Brothers Remus?"

"Of course…..oh!"

"Oh what?" Dean demanded.

"James' cloak?" Remus asked and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore had the Elder Wand and Tom used the Resurrection Stone as a Horcrux. Death asked me to return the three to him in exchange for a favour. Guess I know what I will be asking for."

"Slow down and explain please. Are you saying you can get them out?" Dean asked desperately.

"I think so."

"But Dumbledore has the wand."

"That backstabbing traitor is dead Moony." Harry stated firmly, eyes cold and Remus shivered at his tone.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 10**

The cold rage in Harry's voice shocked all of them, what had happened to make him so mad at the man? "Harry? What do you mean?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Know many wizards powerful enough to lock me up Moony?"

The werewolf paled as he realised what his godson was saying. He snarled in anger, he had always respected the man and had owed him for allowing him to attend Hogwarts. Now he was lucky he was already dead or else Remus would have ripped his throat out for daring to harm his cub.

"What happened Harry? We've had no contact with England since shortly after you left." Crowley admitted.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I got to the school fine and the Order didn't really ask any questions other than about my scar fading. Dumbledore was distant but I figured he was mad I left. Voldemort attacked the castle and Neville took care of the snake. I killed Tom after that and was injured but not too badly. I went to the hospital wing and then….when I woke up I was in this cell and…" Harry rubbed his wrists where barely visible scars rested. Crowley reached out and gently took his sons hand, feeling the scars.

"This is why I didn't want you to go."

"You were right Dad, I'm sorry." Harry whispered and Crowley pulled him into his arms.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the empty field and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and calling out. Seconds later the temperature dropped as a figure appeared, draped entirely in black. "You have chosen?" The voice rasped and Harry nodded. "Then ask."<p>

"I want Sam Winchester and his half-brother Adam freed from the Cage and returned to earth, whole and healthy."

"Sam Winchester is doable but the boy is dead and will return to Heaven upon being freed, his time is done." Death told him and Harry nodded in understanding. Adam had died a natural if violent death several years ago and only the interference of angels had brought him back.

"Agreed." He whispered and Death vanished. Harry stayed where he was, waiting to see Sam again. He knew he looked different, that blasted cell and the bracelets had aged him to where he now registered as twenty two and not the teenager he should be. He was taller sure but too skinny and he really should look into getting his hair cut but after hearing about the brothers he had wanted to get them out as soon as possible.

The temperature fluctuated and Harry tensed only to see a young man appear before him for a few seconds before fading away and he knew Adam was on his way back to Heaven. Then he was lunging forward to catch a familiar figure as Sam appeared only to crumple to the ground. Harry eased him down and gently checked him over to find him physically fine. With a thought they vanished and reappeared in Dean's bedroom at the house. Harry gently settled him on the bed and then headed downstairs.

"Harry?" Dean called when he saw the younger man and he received a soft smile in response, confusing him.

"You might want to check your room." Was all the young Cambion said but it had Dean bolting up the stairs.

Dean froze in shock as he saw the familiar form sprawled on his bed. It was impossible, wasn't it? He hesitated before walking closer and touching his shoulder, he felt warm and Dean could see him breathing steadily. "Sammy." He whispered before his knees gave out, leaving him on the floor beside the bed even as he sobbed. He had never thought he would see his little brother again. Sam didn't stir at the noise and Dean began to worry.

"He won't wake till morning, he needs time to adjust to being out." Harry stated from the doorway.

"I…I don't…how…" Dean stammered and Harry smiled at him.

"This was the best and right thing to do with that favour Dean. I am sorry about Adam but at least he's back in Heaven now with his mother."

"Better than hell." Dean agreed. "Thank you." He finished almost silently and Harry nodded before going to find his Dad.

_TBC…_

_Thought this needed its own chapter. And the being harry was with was Death, not the horseman. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11**

Sam slowly became aware of his surroundings. He trembled slightly in fear, waiting for the Archangels to attack but nothing happened. Then he realised there were arms around him and he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck. His breathing sped up in panic, where was he? What was happening?

Dean woke as he felt the change in the body he was holding. He could hear Sam almost gasping for air and quickly sat up. "Sammy? It's okay, you're safe." He called softly, gently rolling Sam over. Hazel eyes were clamped firmly shut and Dean could understand. He hadn't remembered hell when he'd first come back thanks to Cas but he had ended up having a few reactions like this ones the memories started coming back at night. "Come on kiddo, look at me. I'm real Sam, you're out and safe." Dean urged, reaching out to gently stroke the skin around Sam's eyes. They snapped open, unfocused at first before slowly coming to see Dean. "Hey little brother." He greeted and Sam let out a noise of distress. "Shh, its okay, I've got you."

"D...Dean?" Sam questioned, unable to believe his eyes and his brother smiled back at him shakily.

"Thought I'd never see you again. If it wasn't for Harry…"

"Harry?" Sam frowned, hadn't he gone?

"Yeah, he showed up in pretty bad condition a few days ago. He's alright now thanks to how fast he heals. He uh, called in a favour to get you and Adam out. But Adam couldn't be brought back so he's with his Mom in Heaven again." Dean explained, he didn't want to overwhelm Sam with what had happened to Harry.

"How…" Sam swallowed and Dean picked up the glass of water, holding it for Sam to drink. "How long?"

"It's only been a few months since you jumped." Dean helped him sit up and Sam rested against him, in shock. He was free? How could Harry have done this?

"Harry….where…." Sam struggled to get up and Dean held him down.

"Whoa Sam, take it easy. Harry's fine, he's here somewhere." Sam had to see, Harry was okay right? Dean sighed. "Harry!" He yelled out and soon the bedroom door opened. Sam tensed in Dean's arms as a tall, skinny young man walked into the room. Sam felt utterly confused, Dean said months, Harry was a teenager.

"Hey Sam." The stranger whispered and Sam stared at his eyes, the green was so familiar but how? "I know, I grew up. Long story." Harry shrugged, he didn't want to confuse Sam with too much information all at once. He took the empty chair beside the bed and stretched out a bit. "Good to see you awake and coherent."

Sam stared at the familiar stranger warily but something about him called out to him. Sam closed his eyes and stopped thinking, he knew this feeling. It was what he always felt around Harry. He reached out and Harry took his hand. "Okay?" He asked and Harry grinned.

"Getting there. But don't worry about me, you just worry about recovering. You've been through a lot and coming back will have been a big shock to your system." Harry soothed, reaching with his free hand to gently brush the hair back from Sam's face. "Just rest Sam, there's no rush."

"No deal?" He asked tiredly and Harry shook his head.

"No Sam, I just called in a favour I was owed." He assured him even as Sam's eyes drifted shut. Dean and Harry gently shifted Sam down so he was lying comfortable on the bed again. "He's doing better than expected."

Dean just nodded, staring at his sleeping brother. "He didn't think I was real. It's hard, to tell the difference. You see so many things down there." He whispered and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay Dean, he's got us to help him." Harry promised. "Dad wants to do the whole family bonding thing so we're going out to lunch but we'll both have phones if anything happens."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem." Harry smiled and left the room to get dressed for going out. Clothing issues had been fixed with a little magic but he would need to buy some new things soon. He took a quick shower and then pulled on a pair of magically altered jeans and a shirt before heading downstairs to let the others know Sam had woken briefly before leaving with Crowley for a lunch out.

* * *

><p>Sam leant heavily on Dean as they made their way downstairs. His legs were still too shaky to attempt the trip unaided. And the contact made it easier to accept this was real. They walked into the room where Sam remembered confronting Crowley over the Colt what felt like centuries ago. Dean gently lowered him onto the couch and then sprawled in the chair next to him. Sam relaxed back closing his eyes, feeling the warmth from the open fireplace saturating the room. "Coffee boys?" A familiar voice called and Sam opened his eyes to find Remus in the doorway.<p>

"Thanks Remus." Dean smiled at the werewolf as he conjured up some coffee and pastries. Sam eyes them before hesitantly taking an apricot Danish and biting down. He gasped as the flavour exploded over his tongue instead of the expected ash sensation. Dean gave him a knowing look before grabbing his mug of coffee and drinking. Remus joined them in the room and settled in with a book. Sam finished off two pastries and half a mug of coffee before the warmth, soft couch and feeling of safety had him dozing off.

"Sam." A soft voice called to him and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into emerald. He blinked sleepily and then sat up straighter. "Sorry to wake you but it's time for dinner and I figured you'd be hungry." Harry told him from where he was kneeling in front of the hunter.

"Mmm…dinner?" Sam mumbled and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, time to eat." Harry gently tapped his cheek to get him to focus on him. "How do you feel? Do you need blood?" He asked, not sure if Sam would still need it after having an angel in his body. Sam nodded so Harry summoned a glass of water and let some blood drip in before holding it for Sam to drink. As soon as he did Sam felt stronger and more alert. He reached out and touched Harry's cheek, the Cambion leaning into his touch.

"Harry I…how old are you?" He asked in confusion.

"I should be seventeen." Harry answered softly. "Thanks to some things that happened in England though I'm twenty two."

Sam stroked his cheek, hand shaking slightly as he reassured himself Harry was real and right there. The…connection between them was just as strong as ever, maybe even stronger now. And things Sam had tried to ignore were demanding attention now that Harry was closer to his age. "I thought you were dead." Sam whispered.

Harry smiled softly. "I missed you Sam, I tried so hard to get back."

"What happened to you?"

"You're not the only one who ended up caged." Harry admitted shakily.

"Cub! Dinner." Remus called and Harry sighed.

"Come on, we can talk more later. You need to eat to recover."

"So do you, you're too skinny." Sam argued even as Harry stood and offered him a hand. Sam took it and let Harry help him up, leaning against him as they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>Harry sat crossed legged on the ground, breathing slowly and deeply. He could feel his power roiling beneath his skin and he knew he had to get a handle on it soon or else there would be consequences. Thankfully there was nothing left at the Ministry that could trace him, there wasn't really a Ministry left after he blasted out of there. With Voldemort and Dumbledore dead and Lucifer safely caged away again as well he was probably the safest he had ever been. England's Magical Community was all but gutted now thanks to the war and then the Ministry's little plan backed by the old man. Harry had never felt comfortable with Dumbledore's 'Greater Good' and it turned out to be for good reason. If only he had been more on guard though, then he never would have spent something like six or seven months locked away in the Department of Mysteries. Then again it was thanks to that he was so powerful now, powerful enough no Wizard would ever be able to hold him again. All he had to do was get control of the increased power before he accidentally turned someone into a newt or blew up the microwave!<p>

_TBC…_


End file.
